1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns manual tools and, more particularly, a compact multi-purpose tool that includes a retractable brush.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common types of multi-purpose tools have evolved from pocket knives. In addition to knife blades, pocket knives have been adapted to include a variety of miniaturized implements such as files, awls, screwdrivers, bottle and can openers and even scissors. To accommodate the additional implements, longer, wider and stronger knife casings are used. Today, even the most streamlined multi-purpose pocket tools have become heavy and bulky. In fact, due to their bulk, such tools are oftentimes provided with their own holsters.
To overcome the above disadvantages, a card-like housing was developed for holding a variety of thin implements. This housing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,026. Construction of the above housing, however, involves the lamination of a middle layer having cut-out areas between two outer layers. The cut-out areas correspond to the outline of implements to be contained within the housing. This construction created unnecessary material costs added unnecessary assembly and molding steps.
Other examples for enclosing miniaturized implements in thin housings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D101,073, D172,108, D288,898, 464,405, 973,930, 1,590,492, 2,412,056 and 2,630,212. The patented devices shown in the above patents most often utilize hinges, clasping mechanisms, pivot arms, levers and spring means. As a result, they are not convenient to carry as a personal item and they are oftentimes difficult to use.